mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Jack
"Well I know I need to see a few of these at the casino tonight if I'm going to make my alimony payments on time. Here come the heavily armored and fist swingin' Black Jacks." ~ Mickey Cantor Black Jacks are the most common breach bots. They show up in a group of overwhelming pairs. Many of them show up at once, especially in Blitz. Stats Health: 2000 Speed: 400 Blaster Damage: 25 Blaster Projectile Speed: 1800 Melee Damage: 200 Attack Interval: 0.75 seconds Targeting Range: 1280 units Blaster vs Bot: 100 Blaster vs Turrets: 38 Abilities *Moderate-range Blaster attack *Close-range Punch attack *Will attack the Money Ball (two hits before exploding) Game appearances and behavior *In Monday Night Combat Black Jacks appear in all game modes. In Blitz, they are spawned by Bot Spawner in predetermined patterns while in Crossfire, they spawn automatically out of all spawns at regular intervals, usually at the same time as a small group of Slims. They are programmed to follow the Bot Lane towards their target Money Ball. If an enemy target comes within range of its right-arm laser cannon, it begins to fire upon it on a regular basis. If the target is a Bot in the same Bot Lane, the Black Jack is considered to be "blocked" and will come to a stop just outside of melee range and engage in a standoff with the opposing unit, continually firing its laser until either it or the opponent is destroyed. Only after defeating the blocker will the Black Jack continue advancing. If the target is a Pro or Turret, however, the Black Jack will not stop and will instead continue past it if it can. If a Pro comes within melee range, the Black Jack will begin to rotate its torso so as to bring the spiked fist of its left arm into play in an attempt to punch him or her. Once it reaches the Money Ball, the Black Jack will jump up onto it and start bashing it with its fist. A single Black Jack is capable of inflicting two hits on the Money Ball before it explodes, which is sufficient for it to single-handedly break the shield, provided it can connect with both hits before being destroyed. *In Super Monday Night Combat Black Jacks return in Super Monday Night Combat in various forms, but maintain their strengths. They can be spawned from bot spawners towards the middle of the arena and they will spawn in the Jungle as Neutral Hostile bots. Strategies : See Category:Match-ups for class-specific strategies against BlackJacks. Notes *Black Jacks are the larger, more heavily armored and heavier fire powered brothers of the Slim Bots and are the bread and butter of the bot forces. *They can be grappled by all pros. *They have a strong melee attack, so stay away unless you are attempting to grapple them. *Keep your distance if they try to melee you, because if they get lucky, they may ring you out if you are too close to the edge. *Running through or past a large pack is not advisable. Even if you dodge their melee attacks they can do serious damage with their lasers in large numbers. *As a Sniper, keep in mind that the top "box" on the top is considered their head, and it takes 2 headshots to kill a blackjack. *Be especially careful as Assassin trying to attack these from behind. They do in fact swivel at the waist, and are capable of knocking you back and dealing fairly heavy melee damage without fully turning around. *On rare occasions, a Black Jack's melee attack can push you into a wall causing you to get stuck. Gallery Hotshot BlackJack.png|Hotshot's BlackJack. Icemen BlackJack.png|Icemen's BlackJack. Black Jack portrait.png|Concept art. Category:Bots